


in this universe

by ladyofthesun



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, don't bother clicking, i thought this up in 5 mins, like you don't understand, literally just created to make landbell a filterable tag, meta af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthesun/pseuds/ladyofthesun
Summary: Are you a fan of amazing writing with well-developed characters and an amazing plot?You won't find it hereBut make sure you check out Unicornaffair and all of her amazing fics, including, but not limited to, the Wild Pitch Extended Universe, you heard right folks!! SHE CREATED A WHOLE UNIVERSE!!! When will YOUR fic mom ever??





	in this universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnicornAffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sideline Stories: Grey Zone (Landbell)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983775) by [UnicornAffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair). 
  * Inspired by [Teddy Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283792) by [UnicornAffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair). 



**2009**

It had been a long year for Summer Landsdown. 

Being the yellow ranger was difficult, and kicking bad guy ass was one thing, but being a teenager with attitude and having a _team_ was a whole other battlefield.

And then there were her feelings about Dillon.

They were... confusing, to say the least. He was still trying to figure out who he was, and so was she, but she felt a pull towards him that she didn't feel for the rest of her team. Feelings were hard.

As Summer was mulling this all over, she felt the hair at the back of her neck prickle, a sign of a large energy signal somewhere near her. She was on guard immediately, hand on her morpher, looking around in case the villain of the week decided to make an appearance.

What she wasn't expecting was a girl dressed in yellow to fall on top of her, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" The dark skinned girl got up right away, wincing slightly, before looking around and down at herself.

Summer groaned, "Where did you come from?"

"Africa." The girl replied, in a very American accent, causing Summer to slightly narrow her eyes.

"Okay, sure."

"But I'm me again!" The girl was looking at herself, lifting her legs. Summer would laugh if she wasn't so confused, "I'm not tiny anymore!"

Summer finally stood up, dusting the dirt off of her jeans, "Well, you're still tiny."

"But not as tiny as I was 10 minutes ago! That means that it must have worked! The zeo-crystals must be back."

"The zeo what now?"

"I don't know, the author didn't bother to read the rest of the wiki page. All she knows about zeo crystals is that they're located in a fine eating establishment that serves freshly fried baked goods." Summer closed her eyes, the author was an idiot. "I'm Aisha by the way! Sorry again for falling on you earlier. I have no idea how that happened."

Unbeknownst to the two yellow rangers, this happened because the author wanted a reason to get them together, and couldn't find another point in Aisha's wiki page where she could disappear in an unexplained way.

The heiress opened her eyes again, still unaware of where the author was going with this, much like the author herself, but Summer was a  _Landsdown_ , and a Landsdown was nothing if not polite.

The blonde held out her hand, "Summer." she smiled at the girl. 

However, as soon as their hands connected, yellow lights started swirling around them. Aisha's eyes opened wide, still holding onto Summer's hand, and the lights were getting faster and faster, pushing them closer together until they were chest to chest, their hands squashed awkwardly between them, but still holding onto each other.

"Are you doing this?" Aisha asked in a hushed tone.

"I thought  _you_ were doing this. You're the one that literally fell from the sky like a fallen angel."

"That's a terrible pick-up line."

"I wasn't trying to pick you up! That's what actually happened."

"I know."

Summer rolled her eyes before Aisha suddenly gasped and started to lightly tap her wrist, "What? What is it?"

"Is that  _us? "_ She pointed a finger to the space behind Summer's ear, causing the blonde to twist slightly so she could see what looked suspiciously like the two girls. But they seemed to be in... a shopping mall, surrounded by bears.

"It- it can't be! That makes no sense. I don't remember that at all!"

"Well then what is it?"

Summer turned around again, about to ask the other girl how on earth she should know, but was distracted by what was playing around her. Millions of versions of them. Each holding their own stories that the author was too lazy to think up.

Summer's mouth hung open as she held Aisha's hand tighter, nodding to what was unmistakably them, but older. They were curled up together in a bed that was way too small for them, a young girl lying between them, chatting animatedly while holding the neck of a bear that seemed to be bigger than she was.

"Summer, what's happening?" Aisha was still facing away from her, "Is this... the future?"

"I have no idea."

It was at that moment, that Summer realised she had been holding onto Aisha's hand for too long, and let go, only for the lights to disappear too.

Aisha turned around and Summer gulped, the girl was a lot closer than she had thought, the absence of the lights only made it more noticeable.

_Why hadn't the other girl moved away yet?_

_Why hadn't Summer moved away yet?_

Summer didn't want to move away. Probably because she was having her gay awakening after seeing all the different universes where she ended up with the pretty girl in front of her.

She had always known that she liked girls, but it was never addressed because it was 2009 and the show was marketed towards children.

But after seeing all the ways in which her life seemed so much better with Aisha in it, so much happier than arranged marriages and confusing boys, she knew what the readers needed her to do.

Aisha's eyes were wide before she came to the same conclusion as the fanfic gods decreed. Summer's arms wrapped around Aisha's back, the shorter girl's eyes fluttered shut, and they shared their first kiss.

In that universe anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this i'm sorry


End file.
